


伊修加德午茶时间

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 商稿，老板点梗地下恋情x办公室x羞羞play





	伊修加德午茶时间

“艾默里克大人，英雄阁下到了。”  
“好的，有劳了。”  
露琪亚依言退下，按照惯例泡上一壶热气腾腾的红茶，佐以艾默里克最爱的桦木糖浆，将茶壶和杯子一齐端了送到骑士长办公室，并不多作停留，拘谨地拉上门退出去。英雄阁下最近常常到办公室与骑士总长艾默里克阁下商议有关伊修加德的国事，而艾默里克大人似乎对这位勇敢无私的英雄十分偏爱，常常邀请她共饮下午茶，露琪亚对此了然于胸，但并不过问也不打探，只是按照艾默里克的吩咐清理闲杂人等。  
难得的下午茶时间，可不能被杂鱼打扰了。  
光最近确实经常到艾默里克的办公室里来。这虽不是她的本意，但有些关于伊修加德的重要事情需向艾默里克汇报，屡屡主动送上门来的举动显得有失女士的矜持，让光有些懊恼。老实说，像这样两人独处的私下会面，她更喜欢待在博雷尔府，那里有回家的轻松感。而且，有些事情，确实只能在合适的场所关起门来进行……  
伊修加德的神殿骑士团总骑士长——艾默里克·德·博雷尔阁下，和艾欧泽亚大陆颇有名声的传说中的英雄——光之战士，出于一些尴尬又羞涩的原因，不得不在暗地里互换真心，悄无人知地建立了正常的男女恋爱关系。两位优秀的人互相吸引互相倾慕是美妙且再正常不过的事情，但基于伊修加德国内的紧张态势，加之两人特殊的身份，高调公开恋情显然是自找麻烦。英雄阁下初次情动难免容易害羞，艾默里克则抱着只要可以拥有她，什么方法都能够接受的观点，两人便将私下约会的地点定在博雷尔府。  
但艾默里克似乎总是耍各种小手段，在违规的边缘来回试探。  
“光。”露琪亚刚走，艾默里克不等光坐下，张开双臂紧紧拥住她，脸庞亲昵地蹭着她的脑袋，深深闻着她身上怀念的味道，如释重负地说：“还好你平安回来了。”每次执行任务归来，艾默里克总是会这样紧紧抱住她，他的胸膛宽阔有力，怀抱又是如此温暖可靠，被他这样拥抱着，光便觉得一切的伤痛烦恼都得以化解。从前漂泊四方无依无靠的她，如今有了一个可以落脚的家、一个等她回来的人，对于半生如蒲公英那样无根的光来说，没有比这更好的归宿了。  
光也紧紧回拥艾默里克，毫不吝啬自己的真心话：“艾默里克，我很想你。”  
“看来我们都患上了相思病。”艾默里克笑着轻吻她的额头，十分满意光对自己的小小撒娇。“累不累？在我膝上躺一会吧。”  
执行任务归来，艾默里克就会允许光躺在自己的膝上午睡，这是他们之间约定俗成的共识，光把这当作一份贴心的奖励，向来都很享受躺在他膝上低声畅聊国事或见闻的时光，当下也不推辞，乖乖地仰面躺在艾默里克腿上。艾默里克一手轻轻抚摸她的头顶，一边端起钟爱的红茶慢慢嘬饮，听到光讲到任务中的奇闻异事或是惊险时刻，也不插嘴，只是微笑着为她整理鬓角的碎发。  
“你很喜欢红茶配糖浆呢。”光闻到熟悉的糖浆甜味，吸了吸鼻子笑道。“真有这么好喝吗？”  
艾默里克放下茶杯，俯身直接用嘴唇回答她。温柔又甜蜜的吻并不深入，他恋恋不舍地松开朝思暮想的双唇，鼻尖相触缓缓把气息吐在光的唇边。“好喝吗？”  
光咂咂嘴，若有所思地回答。“味道还不错。”说着伸手勾住艾默里克的脖子，主动凑近脸庞轻咬了一口他的下唇，调笑道：“看来得多尝几口，好好回味一下。”像无数次亲吻那样，两人的双唇坦诚地厮磨在一起，光试图让自己主导形势，但总被艾默里克高超的吻技牵着鼻子走，舌头深入到她的口腔里缓缓划过光的敏感带，将她调皮地试图反攻的舌头温柔缠住，拖到外面肆意吮吸摩擦，右手托着光的后脑让彼此的接触更进一步，连光呼吸的缝隙也给堵得严实，只允许她和自己分享所剩不多的微薄氧气。光在艾默里克绵长的深吻折磨得微微窒息，一经松开立刻大口大口喘息着，头晕目眩双腿发软，更别说占上风，艾默里克当然知道她的弱点，不依不饶地把她的身体拉起来继续反复欺榨她甜美的双唇和口腔，听着她在自己怀中发出羞人的娇喘，身体某处自然而然地起了反应。  
靠在艾默里克怀里的光迷糊中感觉后背有什么硬硬的东西顶着自己，一个激灵突然意识到那是什么，红着脸连忙推开他。“艾默里克，你不会要在这里……”  
艾默里克略显强硬地把她重新拉进怀里，牢牢禁锢住不许她逃跑，嗓子因为刻意压制的欲火有些嘶哑：“你已经一个多月没有回来了……”言下之意，他已经一个多月没有开荤了。  
作为一个健全的男人，想要和心上人做些增添感情的正常行为无可厚非，之前光也没少和他偷偷在博雷尔府彻夜缠绵，她能理解艾默里克忍耐一个多月的痛苦，仅仅被拥抱着，光就感觉自己有些心猿意马了。但是……办公室委实不是盛放个人欲望的场所，更何况，之后还有要事在身。  
“艾默里克……我们约好了的……”光红着脸，靠在艾默里克的胸膛上小声嘟囔。“多等一天，可以吗？明天夜里我去找你……”  
艾默里克难得的没有回话，松开搂住光的双手，站起来走到办公桌后背对她，随便抓了一份文件读着，毫无疑问，他在生气。“艾默里克……”光嗔怪地撒娇道，艾默里克置若罔闻。一向管用的骗取原谅的手段居然无效，他可能是真的很生气，光连忙跑过去挽住艾默里克的手臂，露出讨好的笑容：“艾默里克，不要生气嘛，好不好？”然而任凭光如何胡搅蛮缠，拿着文件阅读的艾默里克就是纹丝不动，也不把目光放在她身上，波澜不惊的脸色更让人觉得他气得不轻。光苦苦讨好了半天也不着道，实在哄不回艾默里克，只好做出最大让步：“先说好……仅限这一次……”  
艾默里克瞟了她一眼，面不改色地淡淡道：“诚意呢？”  
这个家伙，真是只披着羊皮的狐狸！光好气又好笑，揪住艾默里克的领口，踮起脚尖在他唇上狠狠亲了一口。艾默里克自然不会放过送上门来的机会，托起光的一条腿贴近自己的身体，轻巧地转身使两人互换位置，将光抱上身后的办公桌，反复加深这个吻，双手则轻车熟路地解开光上衣的扣子。艾默里克是一个十分温柔且细致的情人，他懂得利用脱衣服这件简单的事情去撩拨光，此时光已经被褪至一丝不挂，他并不急于触碰，而是拉起她的手引导她从上到下为自己剥去衣物，从轻甲到内衣，再到被撑起小帐篷的裤子。艾默里克有意无意地拉住光的手在胯部徘徊，咬着她的耳垂低声笑道：“看，这里已经很想你了。”  
“艾默里克……”光对他这样的流氓行径感到无奈，但在前戏中的流氓动作让她心跳加快十分受用，艾默里克清楚这一点，所以才毫无顾忌地欺负光。他的嘴唇缓慢地顺着颈部向下，认真吮吸舔舐每一处肌肤，亲吻像库尔扎斯的春雨那般轻柔绵密，啃咬过光优美的锁骨，从她胸前并不明显的沟壑一路深入，终于攀爬到嫩红的乳尖，女孩年轻的胸脯总是盈盈一握，骄傲地挺立着像一朵美丽的红花盛开在沃土，艾默里克用手指左右拨弄其中一只乳尖，张口叼住另一只肆意疼爱，舌尖挑逗着缩在乳晕中害羞的乳头，吮吸轻咬让它在口中硬硬地凸起，艾默里克松口，满意地看着自己的杰作，握住光的双乳让嘴唇吸上另一颗等待采撷的红果。光被压在堆满文件的办公桌上，初次用身体零距离感受到久伴他的得力搭档，她第一次知道桌面宽阔得能够让她平躺其上，桌面坚硬冰凉，和胸前绵密热情得几乎让她融化的亲吻形成强烈对比，光咬牙不让自己舒服的声音溢出。在如此严肃的环境做不合规矩的事让她有些紧张，时时担心有人从门外闯进来，双手不由自主地抱住艾默里克的脑袋，身体由于紧张和舒服微微颤抖。  
艾默里克察觉到她的不专心，惩罚地咬住凸起的乳头，用牙齿轻轻碾压摩擦着敏感的嫩肉，微微的刺痛和密集的快感从神经末梢传至全身，光冷不丁被如此折磨，不受控制地轻喝一声，随即反应过来，连忙用手捂住自己的嘴巴。艾默里克见她紧张兮兮的样子，手指和嘴唇同时快速动作，舌头卷住乳尖上下拨弄，手指捏住另一边来回搓弄又捏紧，娇媚的呻吟克制不住，光用力捂住嘴，太过刺激的感觉让她弓起身子无意识地想要逃离，艾默里克的嘴唇借此滑到腹部，舔咬过光的小腹，直奔微微湿润的花穴。手指率先轻轻划过两瓣阴唇和豆豆，光下意识想要夹紧双腿，被他牢牢握住腿根分开，让花穴毫无保留地暴露在面前，艾默里克伸出舌头轻轻舔咬颤抖的花瓣，像对待上面那张嘴那样，绵长温柔的亲吻着，发出一连串淫荡的吮吸声。“啊！”光终于控制不住喊出一声，艾默里克颇有成就感地加重力道，让舌头深入一张一合的花穴内部，摩擦着穴口熟知的敏感带，手指按住充血的豆豆缓缓画圈，从颤抖的花穴中榨取更多甜美的汁水。  
门外似乎有脚步声由远及近，光最大限度压低呻吟声，艾默里克却像没有听到那样埋头苦干，脚步声渐渐朝办公室的方向逼近，光连忙推推他的肩膀示意他停下来，反倒被他拉住在指节上咬了一口。  
“不许分心。”艾默里克不满地命令她。  
门外的脚步声越来越近了，光劝阻无果，心脏紧张得快要跳出来，连花穴也缩紧了些，艾默里克的舌头受到阻扰，更加分开她的双腿让花穴打开，深入地舔舐吮吸穴口，明明心情如此慌乱，身体却糟糕地被欲望折服，缩紧的花穴一再被艾默里克亲吻扩张。罪恶感和紧张让光竖起耳朵仔细聆听门外的脚步声，身体却也因此分外敏感，每一次艾默里克的触碰和亲吻都让她微微颤抖，嘴唇吮吸发出的水声也如此清晰，羞耻和快感同时涌上来，光的脑海中猛地炸开一片空白，轻而易举地达到高潮。她大口喘息着瘫软在办公桌上，门外的脚步声不知何时朝反方向走去了，艾默里克俯身压上来轻啄娇艳的双唇，手指从她的发丝间穿过，低声调笑：“看来，紧张是一剂强力的催情药。”  
光无力反驳，没好气地伸手掐住他的脸颊，艾默里克也不恼，顺势接过她的手放在唇边轻轻啃咬指节，亲吻掌心。早已等待多时的性器从酸软湿润的花穴口缓缓挤进来，许久没做，光的身体格外敏感，紧致的花径被粗大的分身一点点挤开，战栗让光不由自主缩紧内壁，又再次被艾默里克耐心地扩张，彻底填满花径。他不急于抽动，扶着光的身体让她找到一个舒适的位置，喘着粗气缓缓地舔咬光喘息的嘴唇，咬住她的下唇而后又慢慢放开，双手揉捏她胸前两团软肉，逗弄着突起的两点，直撩拨得让她迷湿漉漉的花穴更加滑腻，才挺身大力撞进花穴深处。艾默里克向来会不遗余力地做好充分的前戏，光总是在被吻得意乱情迷渴望他进入之时得到回应，他搂紧光的腰肢，将她的小腹微微托高了些，凶狠但克制地冲撞，光被撞到深处时刺激得抬起腰，如同小兽般呜咽，他便深入浅出更加用力地刺向让她舒服的地方，粗大的分身在湿透了的花穴里来回抽插，上面的双唇紧密地厮磨，下面的嘴也深入地亲吻彼此，光主动勾住他的脖子将唇凑近，舌头从口中伸出去以舌尖彼此摩擦，快感顺着尾椎直冲大脑，将两人平日理智、冷静的那一面通通烧却，只有渴望抱紧彼此的欲望和爱意充斥其中。  
艾默里克把光的身体托起来，让她搂着自己坐在桌沿，交合处毫无保留地亲吻在一起，他猛烈地抽插光的花穴，感受着她因为舒服而收紧的内壁，再次将缩紧的小穴狠狠撞开。情到浓时，艾默里克也顾不得稳住光的身子，以更快的频率和力度冲撞，光只得用双腿夹紧他的腰肢，让两人的身体紧密地黏在一起，艾默里克拖起她的臀部直直撞进深处的宫口，疼痛和酥麻令光在他耳边轻声叫喊，娇喝和呻吟刺激着鼓膜，让他有些无法自控地狠命撞向光的身体，胯部和臀部碰撞发出要命的啪啪声。光的小穴被操弄得酸软无力，像融化了的冰糕源源不断流出更多水分，喊叫的嘴里有涎水稀稀拉拉地顺着嘴角流淌下来，沉溺在性欲中的表情在艾默里克眼中十分具有情色意味。快速的抽插让光控制不住自己的声音，逐渐拔高音调，艾默里克喜欢她被自己操弄到失语的样子，但此时此地，他可不想与外面的人分享这段美妙的吟哦，他低下头让舌头侵略到光湿漉漉的口腔，深入地吻到舌根，不停翻搅着光敏感的小舌，将她喉咙中溢出来的支离破碎的声音吞入腹中。光被吻得头晕目眩，窒息感让她管理不好自己的身体，紧闭双眼被艾默里克冲撞着送上高潮，艾默里克果断地随她一起发泄出来，憋了一个多月粘稠的精华悉数灌进花穴深处。  
变软的分身从花穴里滑出来，方才被堵在内部的少许汁液和白色精华此时一齐顺着穴口涌出，在桌沿上印出一滩水渍。艾默里克拥住光，轻轻吻着她被汗打湿的额头，许久没做，光很容易就达到高潮，但强行忍耐了一个多月的他可是很难满足的。  
“艾默里克……”光靠在他胸膛上，无力地喘息着指指桌面。“文件……会湿的……”  
艾默里克无奈，好气又好笑地说：“居然还有余力分心，看来是我还没满足你啊。”他用力夹住光的乳尖，上下拽动揉搓着，贴在她耳边用只有两人能听到声音低语：“光的胃口真大……”  
“艾默里克……”没有给光留下挣扎的时间，艾默里克将她的话语彻底堵在口中，舌头激烈地勾动她缩在后面的小舌交缠，手指揉搓着挺立的乳尖，间或用指甲划过乳晕，听着光拼命克制的娇喘，下身充血逐渐昂扬。他将光的身体翻过来，让她趴在桌沿上，肿胀的性器在她穴口微微摩擦蹭动，从背后抓住那对摇晃的双乳，吻住她的颈部坏笑道：“这样就不会打湿文件了……”  
酸软的花穴无力地颤抖，硬得发烫的性器不由分说撞开穴口的嫩肉直直刺进深处，艾默里克握住光的腰肢立刻抽送起来，花径刚刚高潮过去，无力地被他的分身挤开，毫无反抗之力地被顶到深处，花瓣如同两片嘴唇不断吞吃着来回抽插的性器，大力的操弄让光膝盖发软直不起双腿，她的上身无力地趴在桌沿上，双腿颤抖着打弯，被艾默里克托着胯部拉起来，脚尖虚浮地踩在地上。本已麻痹的花穴深处糟糕地溢出许多汁液，让分身顺畅地冲撞进去，没有防备的宫口被更加深入地撞击，刺痛和强烈的舒服让光连叫喊声都发不出，大口喘息着想要缓过神，下一次冲撞接踵而至，让她好不容易抓住的思维再次被撞到天边，舒服得令她无法控制情绪，眼泪不知怎的掉出来，和汗水混合一起挂在脸颊上。  
“艾默里克……艾默里克……”光语无伦次地喊着心上人的名字，除此之外连一句完整的话也说不出。艾默里克咬住她的肩头，心头被暖意填满，温柔地回答她：“光，我在。”下身的冲撞狠狠顶着光的身体，双乳被撞得来回晃动，又被艾默里克抓在掌心肆意揉捏，似乎有什么冰凉的液体顺着大腿内侧滑下，光无暇分心去在意，身体随着他的冲撞前后起伏，腰肢也无意识地配合他的抽插扭动，艾默里克尚不满足，抬起光的一条腿压在桌上，让花穴更加张开迎合自己的性器，分身摩擦着两片胀红的花瓣，被分开的花瓣已无力咬住性器，任由分身肆意冲进花径内深入浅出地抽插，光有数次觉得自己要去了，被艾默里克不怀好意地放慢速度跌下来，再次猛烈顶撞着推至顶端。她的双腿好像已经不是身体的一部分，没有知觉地脱离在外勉强支撑着，他的双手成为她稳住身体的唯一着力点，抬高她的臀部高频率地抽送着，光的上身只有余力趴在桌上，叫喊得嘶哑的嗓子无意识地呻吟，艾默里克长久以来的欲望尽情释放出来，他还想再次与身下的人抵死缠绵，但理智及时给他敲响警钟。他狠狠撞进花穴深处的宫口，将灼热的液体射进去，光也因此得到解放，呜咽着终于攀上顶端。  
放松下来，光双腿一软险些就要跌坐在地上，艾默里克眼疾手快将她捞起来，坐在椅子上让她瘫倒在自己怀中。他用手细致地梳理着光被汗打湿的凌乱发梢，心中盈满幸福的爱意，光喘息着抱紧他的胸膛，安静地与爱人依偎在一起，虽然越过了两人的规定，但这对偷偷摸摸的恋人总算能够拥有短暂的相爱时间。  
或许以后可以把办公室也纳入约会场所。艾默里克抚摸着光的头发，心情很好地偷偷盘算。下午茶的时间，正好。


End file.
